Awakening
by PurpleSummer
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian wakes up in a hospital bed and finds someone beside him, holding his hand.  Jogan


**AWAKENING**

Julian lied on his back. He had a strong headache and his eyelids felt so heavy he wasn't really sure he could open his eyes. He felt like he had been sleeping for a very long time, but he couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was sitting on his bed playing with his phone and being miserable.

He tried moving a little, but immediately felt a terrible pain in his chest. The next thing he was aware of was a stinging pain in his arm, soon followed by the odd, yet not unpleasant feeling of something hot placed upon his hand.

Finally, he lifted his eyelids. His eyes burned a little before adjusting to the light. Confused, he realized he wasn't in his Dalton room, but in what seemed a hospital room. Very slowly, he turned his head and saw the needle of a drip in his arm. That was probably where that little annoying pain came from. He snorted. He had never liked needles.

Then his eyes fell on his hand and realized the source of the heat he felt was... another hand. To his utter amazement, he realized _this_ hand belong to none other than John Logan Wright III, fast asleep on a rather uncomfortable-looking chair next to his bed. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was very untidy. He looked troubled, as though he was having some kind of nightmare, and Julian wished he could just lean in and kiss everything away, because nothing should try and ruin that moment, that perfect bliss, because Logan sleeping next to him, with his wrinkled clothes and untidy hair, his hand holding Julian's tight, was simply the most beautiful thing Julian had ever seen in his entire life.

"Julian!" suddenly said a voice on his other side.

Julian quickly turned his head - which turned to be a very bad idea, since his headache was already really painful as it was - and his eyes met Derek's.

"D." he whispered - oh, good, he could talk without anything hurting too much. "W-what...? Where...?"

"Julian, you're in a hospital room," Derek said softly. "You've been asleep for almost a week now. Doctor Rhodes said you'd be fine, but still we were all so worried..."

"B-but..." Julian stuttered, confused. "What h-happened?"

Derek considered him for a moment.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

Julian carefully shook his head, and Derek sighed.

"It was that Hanover kid - Adam. _He_ was your stalker. Apparently, he came to Dalton to meet you and he was convinced you'd fall in love with him or something. And when he understood you..." his eyes flashed to Logan. "...well, you'd never fall for him, he shot you. Said if he couldn't have you, no one else would." Derek shivered. "Man, that just gets creepier anytime I say it. But you don't have to worry about him anymore. They caught him and now I think they'll lock him up in some mental hospital. You are safe."

Julian nodded slowly as he began to remember something. He remember a loud noise and a burning pain - that should be the shot - and then, just darkness. So, Adam was his stalker, uh? Totally didn't see that coming. He never thought that kid was so creepy, he actually seemed much less creepy than most of his fangirls and fanboys. He clearly was much _more_, though.

Julian turned looking at Logan again, instantly forgetting about Adam. Who gave a crap about that little psycho when Julian could stare at Logan without worrying he could notice and with him _holding his-freaking-hand_.

"You scared him to death, you know?" whispered Derek softly.

Julian forced himself to stop staring at Logan and turned to Derek with a questioning looking on his face.

"When he heard about what happened... well, it was bad. Really bad. I've never been so angry before - and _that_'s saying something. He wanted to go and beat the shit out of him, but I forced him to come here instead. Figured you'd rather have him here than in prison for killing that little freak," he added with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Julian said, pretending like he didn't care - and failing miserably.

Derek laughed quietly and Julian glared at him before flashing a quick look at Logan. "D?" he asked, facing him again.

"What?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does - you know - does he just know about the shot or...?"

"I told him about Adam stalking and threatening you the moment we arrived here. And he... well, he freaked out."

"Freaked...?"

"This whole week - he never left your side. He has skipped all classes, ignored ten calls from a very angry Senator Wright and about a hundred from a very worried Michelle and yelled at seven different nurses who dared suggesting that he should go get some rest, or at the very least a shower. He was always here holding your hand and blabbering about how mad he was at you for your being such a stupid moron, because you should have told him about your stalker, you should have realized how much you mean to him..."

Julian knew Derek was still talking, but he couldn't manage to listen any of that. All he could possibly do was staring at Logan with what he was sure was a very idiotic expression.

"D-did he really said that?" Julian asked hesitantly "That I mean something to him?"

Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course he did. You _do_ mean something to him," he said, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. "Actually, much more than you think. You're his best friend after all, and I believe-" he hesitated for a moment. "I believe he _might_ feel something more for you too."

"Yeah, right," said Julian darkly, rolling his eyes. As if it was _ever_ possible.

Derek glared at him. "You haven't seen him starving and tiring himself to death in this past few days," he said. "I wish you could see the way he - he _looked_ at you while you were sleeping, or the way he held you hand - like his own life depended on it. Do you know how many nurses asked weather he was your boyfriend?"

"Oh, really? Did he tell them how fucking in _love_ he is with precious little Hummel?"

"He didn't even name Kurt _once_ this whole week," said Derek. "Look, I'm not saying he's completely over him and head over heels for you now... but he's been thinking a lot of things through, and I can tell there's something different in the way he looks at you. I don't know, Jules. But I think you should at the very least be honest and tell him you're bi. He's not taking any chance on you if he thinks you're straight, we both know that."

"He's _never _taking a chance on me, doesn't matter which way I swing," muttered Julian.

"I knew you'd say that," Derek sighed. "But you don't understand... you didn't see how freaking _scared_ he was. He really thought he was going to lose you, he even _cried_ a couple of times - of course he'd deny it, but I could tell he was lying. Think about it - you don't have to tell him everything, just tell him you're bi. What's the worst that can happen? Him not being interested in you anyway? How is it different from now? I say it's worth trying. And I'm pretty sure then _he_'d be the one coming on to you."

"Well, _I_'m pretty sure that's never going to happen," Julian said.

"Whatever." Derek shrugged, then stood. "I should call a nurse now. But I guess I'll go get some coffee first... yes, I'd say I need coffee - _plenty_ of coffee. It might take about half an hour to get all the coffee I need, and when I come back, I'll be _very_ surprised to find you awake." He shot a meaningful look at Logan and turned back to Julian. "Try to make the most of it."

Julian watched his best friend heading for the door.

"Derek?" he called, when the other boy was almost out of the room. "Thanks."

Derek nodded and gave him the smallest of smiles before leaving.

A couple of minutes later, Julian found himself looking at Logan one more time. He was still sleeping, completely oblivious. He really must be exhausted, Julian thought. Carefully, he shifted the hand Logan was holding and twined their fingers together. Julian sighed lightly. It was good, holding hands with Logan. It was something he had really wanted to do for a very long time.

Maybe Derek was right. Maybe he should tell Logan the truth - not _all_ the truth, but Logan should know he was bi. He still wasn't so sure this would change anything, but he couldn't be sure it _wouldn't_ too, right? And if there was even the smallest chance he could get Logan out of all of this... well, damn it, Julian was more than willing to try!

Just... just not right now.

He'd been shot, almost killed and was currently hurting everywhere, and yet the moment was so utterly perfect he had no intention of breaking it in any way.

Logan _Fucking _Wright was holding his hand, and _of his own free will_ too! It was perfect and beautiful. Their hands fitted together like two puzzle pieces, like they _belonged_ together. Julian knew it was really _really_ mushy, and probably would have never thought anything like that in any other moment, but found he couldn't think straight with Logan's hand in his.

He would have woken him up in five minutes, he decided. Maybe he could even have some guts for once and tell Logan he was bi.

_Maybe._

For the time being, however, he just stared at Logan, at his wrinkled clothes, his messy hair, their entwined hands.

And he felt _happy_.

**A/N  
><strong>Hi everyone! Well, here it is, my second Jogan fic. Hope you liked it! I actually wanted to write a Rane fic, but I had this image of Julian in a hospital bed with Logan holding his hand and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Oh, well, I guess I'll just write Rane some other time. ;)  
>I'd really <em>really <em>appreciate it if you reviewed pointing out any grammar/spelling mistake I may have made... English isn't my first language and I want to improve my writing skills as much as I can!  
>Thanks for reading, I love you all!<br>Hugs&Butterfly Kisses,  
>PurpleSummer<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I definitely do not own glee, if I did I would have turned it in the Kurt and Blaine Show a long time ago xD Also, all the characters in this story belong to the amazing CP Coulter and her Daltonverse.


End file.
